


Of Pale Quadrants and Destruction

by AgustD_In_The_Making24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Nep and Eq are the same height here, Because It's Equius, F/M, Fluff, In an AU where Nepeta and Equius are like three sweeps old and still moirails, Mentioned Destruction, Meowrails, Mild Cursing, POV Third Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustD_In_The_Making24/pseuds/AgustD_In_The_Making24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finds Equius at her door. Her lusus is out, and Equius seems to be in distress. Of course, like any good moirail, she lets him in. Basically, Equius did some nastsy shit on accident, and cute lil' trolls cuddle in a pile of furs and blankets~<br/>( Synonymously titled "==> Nepeta: Be Pale with the sweaty troll" )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pale Quadrants and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction! It's sucky, but I LOVE NepetaEquius so yeah get ready for that. There's like two or three curse words in this so yeah

Two exact knocks sound at the door, followed by the obvious shuffling of cleated shoes. The cat-like, three-sweep-old troll opens the door, already aware of who is there. She can sense her moirail's distressed feelings (Thank god that Pounce De Leon taught her how to sense emotions.) and, of course, is ready to help. She can see the faint blue tracks of dried tears, and they look to be quite fresh. 

 

"equihiss? are mew okay? mew s33m a little distressed.."

"Wh-What?-" Equius cleared his throat, taking in a few breaths to cease his stutters.

"I am completely fine. Where did you come to the foalish conclusion?"

"you're shaking, equius." The cat-troll ceases her cat puns and nicknames. She's serious about this.

"i can sense emotions, remember?"

 

Equius visibly tenses, and lowers his head slightly, black hair flowing around his face like an opaque curtain. He sniffles, and before he can protest, or even speak at all, Nepeta is pulling him inside and shoving him into a pile of soft furs and blankets. He didn't protest to this, he needed this. He  _craved_ his moirail's calming touch, her scent, her ridiculous cat puns, and her silly nicknames. 

 

"Nepeta, not that I am objecting to any of this, but, uhm, what happened to your lusus?

"pounce? she went out hunting! i wanted to stay here fur once, and she said i could! and meow im glad i did!"

"Oh, I see."

 

Equius nods slightly, and watches Nepeta as her hands come close to remove his shaded lenses. Now, with any other troll, they would be dead on the spot. But, of course, Nepeta had Equius's full trust, and she always would have his full trust. He watches her remove her silly hat, and he watches her sit in the pile. At this stage in life, Equius was still immensely STRONG, but he was very twiggy, and looked like an easy troll to snap in half to most. He was mocked from time to time, and, well, his temper is very short-lived. Nepeta coaxes Equius to tell her about the incident, and it wasn't the first time this had happened. Equius' words break up as he continues on speaking, until fresh tears rebuild the tracks on his face, and Nepeta is quick to pull his head up against her chest to shooshpap him, run her claws through his hair, and tell him that everything is going to be okay. He will not be in any sort of trouble with any troll, and if someone does, well, things wouldn't be 'purretty', as Nepeta would put it. He sniffles, shaking slightly from his breakdown, and he shys away from Nepeta, embarrassed that a Highblood of his caliber was acting like a wriggler. But Nepeta was having none of that, and pulled Equius back against her, giggling softly as Equius sighed softly, face tinted a vibrant blue from all this pale attention he was being given. Nepeta grinned at the sight, purring along about how amazing he was, and how he was a great moirail. This continued on for awhile, before Nepeta yawned, and Equius attempted to excuse himself.

 

"You do appear to be awfoally tired, perhaps I should-"

"no way, equihiss! you're staying right here with me!"

"But Ne-"

 

Equius was cut off by Nepeta shoving him deep into the pile and curling herself around him. He refused to be the little spoon.

 

"Nepeta, I demand that yo-"

"oh hush, purrissy pants! mew know mew love it when im the big spoon"

"I-"

 

Damn. She was right. Equius grumbled a protest under his breath, though the protests were soon silent snores as he and his palemate fell into a deep slumber. 

 

 


End file.
